1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, more particularly to an electrical card connector with a push-push mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent Issue No. CN 201018110Y issued on Feb. 6, 2008 to the same assignee of the present invention, discloses a conventional electrical card connector for receiving a card. The electrical card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing, a push-push mechanism and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a card receiving space for accommodating the card. The push-push mechanism includes a slider moveable along the card insertion direction, a coiled spring abutting against the slider, a link rod connecting the insulative housing and the slider, and a locking arm retained on the slider for holding the card. The slider includes a receiving slot for receiving the locking arm. The locking arm includes a fixing portion fixed in the slider and an elastic locking protrusion extending into the card receiving space. However, since the elastic locking protrusion itself is weak and the card locking type is single, only depending on the elastic locking protrusion locking with a notch of the card, it is hard to stably lock the card in position and prevent the card from being pulled out of the card receiving space. Besides, since the locking force between the locking protrusion and the card is slight, the card may easily fly out of the card receiving space during the card ejection process.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector with improved card locking features is needed to solve the above problem.